Some recording device for recording on a recording medium, such as an inkjet printer, includes a driver device for driving a recording element for recording on a recording medium. For example, an inkjet printer head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-98465 comprises a stack of cavity plate and piezoelectric actuator, and a driver IC (driver device) connected to the piezoelectric actuator. The driver IC includes drivers corresponding to a plurality of individual electrodes, and drives the piezoelectric actuator by applying a driving potential to a corresponding individual electrode from each driver. 